


Just Wondering

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lena, do you know if Angela is… into women?” Fareeha asked sheepishly, regretting it immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wondering

 

Admiring Angela from across the bar was giving Fareeha a great sense of déjà vu.

The smattering of Overwatch events her mother had brought her to as a teenager — dinners, celebrations — she had spent engrossed in a similar activity. Angela, obviously aware of the girl’s feelings, and a few years too old to reciprocate, had humored her, and she could recall her silencing McCree’s teases with a warning scowl.

Trying not to focus on the way Angela’s skirt hugged her hips and how her red lips brought out the pink in her cheeks, Fareeha supposed old habits died hard. Fifteen years and Angela was as beautiful as she remembered.

A loud “What’re you staring at, love?” brought Fareeha out of her daze. She blinked and found Lena lounging on the bar stool next to her, already following the line of her gaze. Lena smirked at her knowingly when she detected the subject of her reverie.

Fareeha cleared her throat. “It’s… nothing,” she said, embarrassed by her own transparency.

“Right! And Winston isn’t a primate!”

Fareeha sighed, accepting defeat, and hesitantly let her eyes trail to Angela again. She was engaged in conversation with Torbjörn, now, her laughter chiming gently through the room. Fareeha couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips.

“Lena, do you know if Angela is… into women?” she asked sheepishly, regretting it immediately.

Lena’s shit-eating grin turned into a loud laugh. “Is Angie into women…” she repeated, like that was the best thing she’d heard all day.

Fareeha furrowed her brows. “Is that a ‘no’?”

Lena stopped laughing abruptly. “Bloody hell, has she really not told you?”

“No…” Fareeha said, guilt growing. “I… shouldn’t have brought this up. If she wanted me to know, she would have told me.”

Lena stared at her for a moment. “Listen,” she said, lowering her voice. “Doc was the first person I ever came out to. I was still a teenager then. She mentioned she’d been seeing a woman, and it just kind of slipped out. She gave me a hug, told me to join the club, and baked me a cake with hidden vegetables in it.”

A laugh escaped Fareeha, though she was touched by the confession. A budding sort of hope rising in her, she was content to sit in silence until Lena nudged her as she caught Angela’s eye. The doctor gave her a gentle smile and began to walk over.

Lena hopped off her stool and stood to leave. “Go buy your woman a drink, love.”


End file.
